Tragedies of Life
by Lastasalways
Summary: Chapter 2 UP!!!!!!!! Bosco's life has been tumbling down around him lately, and he looses more and more of himself as he goes on. But how much can one man take and loose before he finally breaks?
1. Prologue

Tragedies of Life  
  
Summery: Bosco's life has been tumbling down around him lately, and he looses more and more of himself as he goes on. But how much can one man take and loose before he finally breaks?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, They're Tribunes I think… not too sure. I am not making any money on this and it is just for fun… so as much as I may wish that I did own Jason Wiles of even his character Bosco… it's not going to happen  
  
Warnings: I do not live in New York and have no idea about streets in New York and any big City cuz I don't live in one… I have no knowledge of police protocol except what I gather from the show so there's bound to be mistakes so if you notice any just tell me and if it can be fixed I'll fix it.  
  
  
  
The tragedy of life,  
Is what dies inside a man while he lives.  
-Albert Einstein  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Faith stared at her partner in silent sorrow. Everyday she watched him she was reminded painfully that he had changed, for the best or worst she wasn't sure. He had matured with all the recent events, but he had also lost a little of that spark that lit his eyes so brilliantly when he smiled.  
  
Now he rarely smiled and she knew he was sinking deeper and deeper into depression but she had no idea what to do. He wouldn't confide in her anymore, maybe before, but not now. Their friendship was hanging on by mere strings, and they both knew it. The blame was with her and she knew it, when she hadn't told him about her cancer something bent, and when she lied about the abortion it broke. Something had snapped in Bosco and he realized that Faith had never fully rusted him.  
  
She sighed as she looked back out the window, wishing the pain the quilt brought would go away. He thought he didn't need anyone and he could handle all that happened on his own, and she hated that she had ripped the one person he would talk to away. She had forced the gap in their relationship and now he was suffering even more than was absolutely necessary.  
  
Bosco tried to concentrate on his driving but he couldn't. Faith was staring at him again, why the hell did she keep doing that? It was like she was just waiting for him to crack so she would be there to pick up the damn pieces. She always had to end up being the one helping someone, to be a hero in someone's eyes. He briefly noted that he too needed to be the hero in situations, that he needed to be the strong one. But at least everyone knew he was a glory hog, Faith was more deceitful about it.  
  
He looked at her as she sighed and began to look out the window. There was a time that the silence was comfortable between them…but now wasn't the time. He needed to hear her voice for reasons unknown, other than it made him feel a little less hallow inside.  
  
Lately that was how he had been feeling, empty and hallow inside like he had lost a piece of himself and he was just a shell of his former self, and lately he 'had' been walking around like some kind of zombie. It had taken a lot out of him to lie to everybody about what he heard… but when he lied to Faith about that something had died in him. The little hope that he had harbored that their friendship would be okay was suddenly washed away and he realized just how bad the situation really was. It appalled him to think that he could lie to her so easily… and about something as big as that.  
  
"55- David a reported dead body South on 3rd, you're being requested by 55- Charlie." The radio made them both jump from their thoughts.  
  
"10-4 South on 3rd." Faith answered into the radio and the headed off, neither saying a word to the other.  
  
They pulled up behind 55- Charlie and got out of the car at the same time. Davis and Sully watched the two walked over. Davis was worried about Bosco, lately he held himself in a different manner and he said very little. Even Alex had noticed it and had even brought it up during dinner one night. Sully on the other hand couldn't give a shit about what was troubling the young officer, he was still trying to deal with his own inner demons. "The poor bastard probably never knew who did it." Sully stated and the laughed, "but whoever did sure the hell was pissed. Shot him 3 times in his Johnson… and you know that wouldn't kill him but the other 6 to various parts of his body and the one that blew the side of his face off sure the hell did."  
  
"Why the hell did you ask for assistance for a damn dead body Sullivan?' Bosco asked annoyed. "I'm pretty sure he ain't gonna get up and run." Bosco said as he walked up to the front of the taxicab to get a look.  
  
"I wouldn't Bosc…" Davis tried but it was too late Bosco had already turned several shades paler and was holding a hand to his mouth. "It's bad…"  
  
Bosco started shaking as he looked at the body of the one man he hated the most but still loved. Maggots and flies had already started to cover the body but Bosco could never mistake that face. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see the cold hatred in them and his hard square jaw was not set in an angry frown but was slightly ajar, but it was him and Bosco felt as if his heart had been ripped out and torn in two. "No…" he managed to mumble before he turned around and began to rid himself of his lunch. "No," he mumbled louder as he felt the despair fill his heart. "no, no, no, no, NO!" He ended up screaming before he began running from the scene.  
  
Faith ran to the front of the taxi and gasped in horror. "What the hell just happened Faith?" Davis asked his voice lined with genuine worry.  
  
"That's his father…" Faith said as she started to run after Bosco.  
  
"Wait Faith I'll go after him I'm faster." Davis said as he headed off after Bosco  
  
  
I was trying to finish this story before I posted it but I couldn't wait I NEED feed back so R&R and hopefully you enjoyed it! 


	2. Caught

Okay here's the next chapter, thanks for the Reviews!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
  
'And we are left alone,  
looking into the abyss,  
staring into the mouth of madness.'  
-Frederick Nietzsche  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Caught  
  
Bosco numbly felt himself fall against a wall and slide down it. His whole body was trembling and he found it hard to keep the sobs inside him. The horrific picture of his father sitting there in the taxi… the bloody mess was forever burnt into his memory and he could feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on as he sat there gasping for breath. His father was dead, someone had shot him 9 times at what had to be close range.  
  
The man that had convinced him to open the window, the one that beat him and his mother, who made their lives a living hell, and refused him a normal childhood, was now dead with no hope of ever causing them any more pain. And all he wanted to do was die himself it hurt so much. "…God…" he cried as his stomach rebelled again and he was on his hands and knees while dry heaves wracked his body.  
  
He couldn't understand his reaction to his father's death. For Christ's sake, the man hadn't even cared that he was alive after 9-11! But he was his father, and no matter how much he didn't like it he loved the bastard! The man was his father and he had always strove for acceptance from him and now that he was gone… now that he had died he would never be able to get the acceptance he had always needed!  
  
He growled and stood up quickly, beginning to get angry with his father. How dare he! How dare he die and make him feel like this! Was it not enough for the man to torture him while he was alive that he had to do it after death! Rage surged through his body and before he knew what he was doing his fist had already hit the wall.  
  
Bosco never noticed the pain as he stared at the appendage. "Hey Bosco!" He heard Davis yell at the entrance of the alley.  
  
Bosco sighed and winced as he moved his hand. "What ya want Davis?"  
  
"You okay man…you freaked out back there…"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Faith sat by the car, she was worried about Bosco, he had really freaked. She knew she should probably go after them but she didn't think it was her place anymore. He was pushing her away and she was letting him, it was a sad story. "So that's his old man?" Sully asked as he came up beside her.  
  
"Yeah," She answered absentmindedly.  
  
"So that's where Bosco got it from…"  
  
"What?" She asked slightly annoyed. What the hell did Sully mean by that? It better not mean what she thought or she'd wring him by the neck…  
  
Fortunately, Sully didn't get the chance to answer because at that moment another Police Cruiser pulled up beside theirs along with an unmarked car. Two detectives stepped out of the unmarked car and started walking toward them. Faith felt her heart rate quicken as she saw who stepped out of the Police Cruiser.  
  
"Where's you partner, Yokas?" Christopher asked as he walked over with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Well uh…" Faith started trying to make up some excuse but couldn't. Damn it Bosco, why the hell now?  
  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is shorter than the other one… not by much though… but I had to stop it there… the next part needs a different quote =-D  
  
Oh yeah I hope you enjoyed and I realized the other part had too many mistakes… I'm sorry but I'm fixing that chapter up and putting it back up and I shouldn't have any mistakes like that in this chapter….  
  
Cuz Im gonna beta it myself =-D unless someone's offering *looks around Hopefully. 


	3. In Deeper

Okay here's the next part…. Keep in mind that I've had two cups of coffee this morning and I can't keep my hands from shaking as I write… so I'm having a bit of a problem =-D  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine… I've never been drunk… and I've never lived in an apartment complex where you got to ring the buzzer to get in so… sorry about any mistakes there….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What other Dungeon is so dark as ones own heart,  
What jailor so inexorable as ones self?  
-Nathaniel Hawthorne  
  
  
Chapter 2 - In Deeper  
  
  
"Hey Bosco, lets go back now, huh?" Davis said concerned for his friend. He was pale and trembling and something seemed to be wrong with his hand.  
  
Bosco looked Davis up and down and finally nodded his head. He couldn't believe the way he had acted in front of them all… "Don't tell no one…" he asked quietly. At first he thought Davis hadn't heard him…  
  
"Boz, your dad just died, no one will think any lower of you," he held up a hand when Bosco started to protest. "But you don't have to worry man, I won't say nothing…" he promised.  
  
"Thanks Davis, you don't know what it means…"  
  
"Just remember, man, you need some to talk to I'll be free, cuz I've got some idea how ya feeling." Davis offered, a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Bosco nodded and they both headed back to the vehicles. Right now he felt emotionally drained, and had no idea how much more he could take until he had a nervous break down. As it was he had already broken down in front of he colleagues. He laughed bitterly at a thought, at least Christopher hadn't been there. The man would be draining it for all it was worth, he didn't know if he would be able to take that. The man was a real jackass.  
  
As they turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks, a look of horror on his face. He faintly heard Davis mutter something beside him which sounded like an 'oh shit', but he didn't care. He was in some deep shit right now, running off could not be good. He did 'not' want to deal with this or him right now, hell he didn't think he could.  
  
"Ah, Boscorelli, nice to see you decided to come back to us!" He heard Christopher's bitter and taunting voice.  
  
He rolled his eyes and slowly made his way to them. He really did not want 'not' to deal with Christopher's crap right now. "Yes, sir." He answered sarcastically, sub-consciously clenching his fist.  
  
Faith watched the two of them worriedly, Christopher with his malicious grin and Bosco with his stone mask hiding any emotion he might be feeling. The tension between the two had an almost drowning effect and she could see Bosco's clenched fist begin to shake. She could feel, deep in the pit of her stomach, that this confrontation would end up disastrous but was helpless to do anything to stop it. Christopher was using his power to get revenge over something that had happened years ago. Yes it was abuse of power but there was nothing either of them could do to stop it. Years of tension and anger were coming to a peak at the worst possible time.  
  
Sully watched with mild curiosity. He was wondering where this confrontation might lead but if Bosco's temper got the best of him he was ready to grab him before he did anything too stupid. He didn't know the whole story between the two of them but he knew Bosco had done something ot piss Christopher off, which wasn't unusual in itself.  
  
Davis was worried that Bosco would do something that might jeopardize his career and stood right next to Bosco ready to defend him and hold him back, which ever was needed. He didn't know if Bosco had control of his emotions yet, his father had just died for crying out loud! IF he didn't and Christopher said something about his father or even family, hell even if he pushed Bosco the wrong way, Bosco just might lose it and attack Christopher, and that would most likely cause him to lose his job. He was pretty sure the Lieu would try to go easy on him, but he knew with certainty that Christopher wouldn't. He knew that if Bosco attacked Christopher he would go the whole 9 years to punish Bosco, press charges and everything just to get even with him.  
  
"I'm gonna have to write you another Command Discipline for this one Boscorelli. You've really out done yourself this time. I mean I expect this out of a rookie but not an officer who's been on the job for 8 years. "Christopher started his lecture, with a sickeningly smug tone to it, like a little kid who was laughing at his brother after getting him in trouble. "How's this gonna look on your record? Can't be good you've had so many, this one might actually get you suspended, bad example on the rookies and all. Don't want them thinking they can run from a crime scene whenever they want, now do we?"  
  
Bosco rolled his eyes, barely controlling his anger. If he wouldn't lose his job if he did, he would've already ripped this smug bastard a new one. "Look 'Christopher', I don't feel like dealin' with any of your crap right now. In fact I think I'm sick and need to go home." Bosco answered back sarcastically as he pushed his way to 55-David.  
  
"Hey I'm not done talking to you yet Boscorelli!" Christopher yelled as he grabbed Bosco's arm. Bosco glared at him and then shook his arm free.  
  
"Give me a Command Discipline then!" Bosco said as he got into the police cruiser.  
  
Faith made her way to 55-David and got in. "Bosco, you okay?" She asked him softly, noticing his trembling form.  
  
"I want to go home Faith." Bosco said instead, he could feel himself loosing control.  
  
"Boz… " She started but he interrupted.  
  
"Faith please just bring me to the station so I can go home." He asked, his voice pleading her.  
  
She nodded and grabbed her radio. "Central this is 55-David, we're coming in… Officer Boscorelli is sick…"  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-11 P.M. Bosco's Apartment Building /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
Bosco stumbled up his steps. He had drunk too much at his mom's bar and had finally decided to leave before she started to ask questions, he wasn't in the talking mood tonight. Plus he didn't want anyone to know how much it hurt him that his father was dead. So he had left the bar, glad he had taken a taxi to the bar cuz he wouldn't have been able to drive his Mustang back to his apartment.  
  
He laughed to himself as his world started to spin. He was way too drunk if he couldn't even get up one flight of stairs. He had thought things were starting to get better, but this… he didn't know how to deal with it. So he was dealing with it how he dealt with everything else, he didn't. He swallowed it down with a bottle of beer or something stronger. He let it hid until everything built up and he couldn't take it any longer, ending up with him doing something really stupid.  
  
He had just reached the top of the stairs when a dizzy spell his him and he took a step backwards, forgetting about the stairs that were directly behind him. He lost his balance when his foot didn't meet the ground when it was supposed to and started to fall back. He barely registered the shock before he started tumbling down the stairs, his fragile body twisting at odd angles before he finally reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\-11:20 Faith is right outside of Bosco's Apartment Complex/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
  
"Damn it Boz, you better be here!" Faith mumbled angrily as she pushed the button for Bosco's apartment.  
  
She had central call his place a couple of times, had even called on her break or in between calls. He hadn't answered any of them. She had eventually decided to go check his mom's bar only to find out he had left around 10:30, so now she was checking his apartment. Rose obviously didn't know about her ex-husbands death, but it couldn't be much longer… Mikey was probably going to find out tomorrow morning.  
  
She briefly wondered if Bosco would go to his funeral, who knew, she had no idea exactly what Bosco's feelings were about his father. Yesterday she would of thought he wouldn't, she often thought Bosco hated his father for what he made his whole family go through. As for today, she had no idea, with the way Bosco reacted, he obviously cared for the man… she just didn't know.  
  
She rolled her eyes when there still was no answer and grabbed her keys out of her pocket. A while ago Bosco had given her a key to his building and Apartment, so she was planning to use it. He was probably too drunk to realize what was ringing if the bartender was right about how much he had drunken. She opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Bosco was lying at the bottom of the stairs moaning. "Bosco!" She screamed running up to him.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the long Delay… and I really mean it I got grounded….  
  
  
EVIL MOTHER =-D  
  
My own fault though so now I'm ungrounded…  
  
Good thing for the long delay… long chapter =-D   
  
YEAH YEAH…. Okay bye bye I hope you Enjoyed Reading this and hope you give me a lot of Feed back 


End file.
